O primeiro e último aniversário
by Akane Kyo
Summary: Yaoi, Darkfic, 3x4. Quatre descobre que seu amor jamais teve um aniversário, então ele resolve lhe dar um dia para comemorar, mas algo horrível acontece!Leia e descubra!


Primeiro e último aniversário

Por: Akane Kyo

Quatre corria pelas ruas desertas de uma cidade da Terra, já era onze e meia da noite, mas ele não se importava, aquele dia não poderia passar em branco, o rapaz chorava muito estava indo ver aquele que mais amava, aquele que desejava no dia quem ele pertencia.

O rapaz chegou a seu destino e percebeu que os grandes portões de metal do local estavam fechados de modo a evitar a passagem de qualquer um. Não pensou duas vezes escalou-os e saltou para o outro lado.

Ele precisava fazer aquilo, naquele dia, naquele momento.

Chegou ao local desejado e sentou-se ainda chorando, ele sentara-se sobre um túmulo incapaz de olhá-lo. A noite estava muito bela a lua estava gigantesca parecia próxima, mas aquilo passou despercebido aos olhos molhados do jovem.

Ele virou-se e fitou a lápide, vindo a tocá-la logo em seguida: estava fria, muito fria. O garoto encolheu-se e deitou-se sobre a lápide desejando aquecer ou confortar aquele que amava, mas era impossível imediatamente fechou os olhos e relembrou-se da pessoa que estava enterrada naquele local, do que havia acontecido com ela.

Era uma manhã comum na casa dos não mais pilotos gundam Quatre e Trowa que ainda não haviam acordado devido ao cansaço da noite anterior, os corpos jaziam nus iluminados por uma fraca luz que vinha da janela próxima. Quatre, louro e pequeno agarrava-se a Trowa que parecia protegê-lo em um abraço forte e quente.

No dia anterior Quatre estava com muita energia, tinha sido seu aniversário, tivera uma festa, recebera amigos e presentes. No entanto seu amor passara o dia fingindo estar feliz, seu amor havia sido tomado por uma imensa dor que em um primeiro instante pareceu brincadeira aos olhos de Quatre, mas não era algo tão simples. Aquela tristeza tinha um motivo bem forte. Que foi descoberto pelo loiro por meios nada éticos. Trowa não possuía uma data de aniversário, ele não sabia o que era um aniversário, por isso sentia-se triste, e Quatre não poderia deixar daquele jeito.

Aquela data tinha todo um significado especial para o loiro, significava que você estava vivo por mais um ano, que você está silenciosamente dirigindo-se para o fim, continuando o ciclo continuo ao qual o mundo está fadado.

Mas também era dia de festa onde todos comemoravam a sua vida era seu dia, portanto naquele dia o rapaz de aparência angelical decidira algo, Trowa merecia a sua data, o seu dia especial. Tinham a semana de folga, portanto seria naquela semana, mas especificamente no dia após o aniversário do loiro. Quatre queria, queria comemorar a vida do seu amado, pois era um dos bens mais preciosos que ele possuía, além do mais mesmo tendo cogitado se matar tantas vezes, lutara pela vida de muitos e pela sua.

O que Quatre não espera era estar sendo observado, sim observado por alguém que deseja acabar com a sua existência alguém que queria matá-lo.

Tudo correu como esperado a festa de Quatre e os preparativos escondidos para festa de Trowa, e quando a lua banhava de luz o quarto do casal eles se amaram como nunca, fazendo o moreno esquecer brevemente toda a tristeza que o tomava.

A manhã era o momento propício para Quatre anunciar a seu amado, o seu próprio aniversário, o louro levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar o maior, vestiu-se com roupas finas e fáceis de tirar. Iria oferecer-se como prato principal do café da ceis de tirar, oferecendo-se como prato principal do cafpeo as escadasmanhã.

O loiro desceu silenciosamente para preparar o café que levaria para Trowa na cama, esse seria seu primeiro presente. Ele preparou tudo com cuidado de uma maneira que com certeza agradaria o outro, e seguiu para onde o maior deveria estar.

Entrou devagarzinho na suíte que dividiam, sorrindo com a idéia de proporcionar uma surpresa para seu amado, mas o mesmo não se encontrava no aposento. Quatre ficou momentaneamente estático. Onde estaria Trowa justo naquele momento?

O rapaz loiro imediatamente desanimou-se, baixando a cabeça com a bandeja ainda em mãos. Queria gritar um feliz aniversário para o moreno antes que ele acordasse e ver a surpresa nos belos olhos verdes que se abririam devagar e brilhantes, mas ele não poderia fazer aquilo naquele momento, pois não havia ninguém além dele ali.

O rapaz louro seguiu para a cama deixando a bandeja com o café especial sobre uma pequena mesinha. Quem sabe o amado não estava no banho?

Quatre deitou-se na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro que pertencia a Trowa. Ele fechou os olhos lentamente sentindo o perfume que emanava daquele objeto. Uma fragrância que mesclava grama e canela. Não era doce, nem forte, era perfeita.

Assim um bom tempo passou-se o louro estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu alguém sentar-se na cama e começar a acariciar seus cabelos, de leve, chamando-lhe baixinho:

- Meu anjo...

- Trowa... finalmente onde você esteve? – perguntou o loiro colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a mão do amado que acariciava seu cabelo, puxando-a para o rosto implorando pelo toque do moreno em sua pele.

- Eu...não me senti muito bem acho que estou fraco...devido a noite passada – o moreno falava de modo estranho o que levou Quatre a entender que estava mentindo, e também agora o rapaz havia notado ele estava pálido, seus olhos tinham um brilho cálido diferente dos outros tantos dias. Trowa parecia doente e triste.

- Trowa você não me parece bem! – falou o loiro preocupado levantando-se e segurando a mão do outro. – aconteceu algo? Sente-se bem?

- Não aconteceu nada! Não se preocupe! Responda-me uma coisa – disse o moreno tentando mudar de assunto e se aproximando seu rosto do de Quatre de modo a fazê-lo esquecer as preocupações. – o que é aquilo? – perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto apontava para o café. – Por que eu ganho café na cama?

- Ah isso! – falou o loiro se animando – eu percebi ontem que você não tem um aniversário, apenas conta os anos, então eu queria dar-lhe algo especial. Um aniversário.

- Como assim? – perguntou o rapaz de olhos verde escuro sem entender.

- A partir de hoje você faz aniversário neste dia e como é um aniversário merece comemoração o que acha? – perguntou o loiro.

- Que foi muito adorável da sua parte se lembrar de mim, eu agradeço a data, mas, por favor, não façamos comemoração alguma – pediu o rapaz tristonhamente – quero ficar só com você, por favor.

- Por que não quer comemorar meu amor? – perguntou o loiro um pouco desanimado.

- Não estou com vontade! Eu quero só passar o dia com você, eu preciso desse dia com você! Além do mais quanto mais tempo, mais se aproxima o dia da minha morte – respondeu o maior puxando o loiro para si de modo a protegê-lo com seu corpo abraçando-o enquanto ainda acariciava seus cabelos.

- Trowa o que...- Quatre iria falar algo mas desistiu ao ser carinhosamente abraçado, enterrando em seguida a cabeça no peito do amado.

Ficaram muito tempo assim abraçado sentindo-se o rapaz de aparência angelical sentia a tristeza do amado ele não entendia exatamente o que se passava, mas era algo tão sério a ponto de fazer o maior perder a calma entristecer-se.

Trowa recusava-se a largar seu anjo queria ficar com ele naquele momento e em outros, mas talvez não fosse possível, era horrível pensar assim, mas sentia-se feliz por Quatre ter pensado nele e lhe dado um aniversário.

Quatre escutava o coração do amado ele batia apertado, devagar, por alguns instantes o loiro teve a impressão de que o coração do outro parara de bater, jogando essa impressão errônea no lixo assim que o coração do outro voltou a bater. De forma rápida e descompassada. Ele se afastou de Trowa e observou-o por alguns segundos ele não parecia bem. Parecia que sentia vertigem e observava atentamente a janela oposta à cama. Quatre virou-se e observou-a também. Assustando-se logo em seguida. Um homem estava parado a janela e apontava a arma diretamente para as suas costas.

Aparentemente o invasor não tencionava atirar, mas queria manter-los ali parados, mas para que?

Trowa não parecia ter condições de lutar, Quatre não havia esperado aquele ataque, estavam desarmados. Os pilotos estavam em desvantagem. Dois contra um rifle com silenciador e um militante.

Precisavam pensar rápido e sair daquele aperto Quatre foi o primeiro a fazer um movimento. O rapaz lentamente levantou-se, enquanto Trowa permanecia estático observando as reações do amado.

O atirador ponderou em atirar no jovem louro quando o viu levantar-se, mas decidiu que seria melhor não o fazer quando o mesmo mostrou-se comportado levantando os braços e caminhando em direção a janela.

Quatre abriu a janela lentamente o coração batia acelerado, ele não entendia isso ele estava com medo? Mesmo depois de tanta guerra? Mesmo depois de matar tanta gente e quase ser morto?

Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo agora amava sua vida, era o aniversário de seu amado ele não desejara nada daquilo. Era horrível viver algo assim.

Trowa continuava imóvel seus olhos estavam atentos as reações do amado tinha medo por ele. Tinha medo por si mesmo. Não queria morrer naquele momento, não queria que o pequeno morresse.

Quatre respirou fundo tentaria conversar com o homem armado, aproximou-se lentamente e perguntou:

- O que você quer?

- Sr. Winner como está? Eu estou aqui para conversar seriamente com você, e com aquele rapaz.

- O que você quer? Quem você é?

- Eu tenho uma missão! Matar vocês, mas imagino que você sendo pacífico prefira conversar. – disse o homem a Quatre.

- Por que quer nos matar? – perguntou Quatre assustado, era quase obvio eles haviam matado tanto sabia que muitas pessoas desejam seu fim, mas não aceitava aquilo.

- Hum eu não deveria dizer! Mas se agente for negociar nada mais justo não é? – disse o atirador – é o seguinte rapazote, lembra da presa branca?

- Claro...lutamos contra eles. – Quatre estava estranhando a situação.

- Estou aqui a mandado da nova Presa Branca, parece que dessa vez eles não querem que ninguém interfira, mas chega de conversa fiada vamos ao que interessa a negociação.

- Se você quer negociar significa que não é fiel a essa nova Presa Branca, o que você que para nos deixar em paz? - perguntou Quatre.

- Duas coisas – disse o homem olhando para o pequeno com olhos maliciosos de cobiça – posso pedir o que quiser certo?

- Sim – assentiu Quatre com medo da resposta, não estava gostando da maneira como o homem o olhava.

- Então escuta aqui loirinho, primeiro eu preciso de dinheiro pelo menos para sair do planeta, você sabe fugir pra algum lugar – o homem voltou a olhá-lo maliciosamente – mas você sabe eu tenho uma missão, então tem alguém me vigiando então temos de disfarçar...

- E a segunda coisa? – perguntou Quatre vendo que o homem não estava disposto a responder – vamos diga.

- Você vai descobrir, agora vamos disfarçar eu já rendi os dois vamos sair daqui pra que vocês comecem a atender as minhas exigências. – o assassino de aluguel fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Quatre saísse e então saltou para dentro do aposento observando tudo.

Trowa estava desconfiado da segunda exigência, ele tinha a impressão de que ela envolvia Quatre intimamente. Ele não se sentia bem, tinha passado a manhã toda procurando um suspeito que iria cometer um atentado contra sua vida assim como acontecera com Duo e Heero. Ele não havia encontrado ninguém nem vestígios de ninguém, mas isso tinha lhe custado todas as forças.

O homem apontou a arma para Trowa e fez sinal com a cabeça para ele sair do aposento. Quatre mantinha-se estático. Aquela arma lhe dava arrepios, mas não por ele pelo seu amor que não parecia estar bem.

Os três saíram do aposento e foram para o primeiro andar da casa onde Quatre faria uma generosa transferência bancária para o homem armado.

Enrolaram-se alguns minutos ali enquanto Quatre fazia a contribuição em seguida foram para a cozinha, lá havia um bolo semi-pronto no qual Quatre estava trabalhando era um dos presentes para seu amado. O homem armado mirou o bolo curioso e perguntou:

- Quem raios ta de aniversário? Por acaso vocês estão pensando em dar festa?

- Sim – assentiu Quatre engolindo seco.

- Então temos que andar logo e dar um fim nessa joça desse trabalho. Vamos loirinho é hora de começar a se esforçar para cumprir a segunda exigência – disse o homem com asco – primeiro temos que garantir que seu amado não vá nos importunar.

O homem mantinha-se sorridente enquanto a cara dos ex-pilotos era de susto estava com medo. Suas suspeitas estavam quase se comprovando aquele homem pretendia fazer algo com Quatre.

- Então pega isso aqui e prende o desgraçado ali! – falou o atirador com asco entregando a Quatre uma corda grossa e apontando para uma espécie de gancho preso a parede, no qual se pendurava coisas.

Quatre apenas assentiu ele já previa o que estava por vir e sua vontade era de chorar, de gritar, mas tinha que manter o controle, pois temia pela vida de Trowa. O rapaz pegou a corda e envolveu lentamente as mãos do amado deixando a corda frouxa. Ele não ia amarrar corretamente quando viu o cano da arma do homem encostar na nuca do moreno o homem riu com o medo do loirinho e disse:

- Amarra essa porra bem amarrada não quero interrupções se houver eu mato os dois.

Quatre amarrou da melhor forma possível ainda deixando parte da corda frouxa. Trowa aparentava ter lágrimas nos olhos o cenho matinha-se franzido e o ódio dava aos seus olhos uma coloração diferente escura e sombria.

O loiro virou-se para o atirador observando-o, ele tinha se esquecido da sua vontade de viver, mas prezava a vida da pessoa mais importante para ele. Lenta e temerosamente o rapaz perguntou:

- Então qual a segunda exigência?

O assassino agarrou Quatre e jogou contra uma porta no outro extremo da cozinha de costas, largou a arma poderosa e pegou uma pequena adaga do bolso apontando-a para o pescoço do outro que nem se dignava a resistir.

Quatre sentiu as energias se esvaírem ao ser jogado na porta, lágrimas vinham-lhe aos olhos, ele escutava alguém atrás de si gritar, e esbravejar contra a atitude do assassino.

Lentamente o homem que segurava a adaga virou-se para Trowa mostrando-lhe que o pescoço do loiro estava em perigo, fazendo-o ficar em silêncio.

Depois de amedrontar o incomodo o homem virou para o loiro novamente segurou a adaga com uma das mãos e começou a cortar as roupas finas que o pequeno usava. Não fora difícil em segundos o loiro estava completamente nu ao deleite dos seus olhos.

Ao ver Quatre totalmente nu frente ao assassino o mundo de Trowa pareceu desmoronar, se ele não fizesse nada seu amor seria violado por sua culpa. Por que ele não estivera no quarto mais cedo? Por que ele e seu anjo não podiam comemorar aquela data? Por que eles não podiam simplesmente estar tomando aquele café?

O assassino livrou-se das próprias roupas o loiro chorava muito sabia o que vinha em seguida sentiu quando o tateou seu corpo pegando no membro e nas partes mais intimas. Mas o pior estava por vir. O homem penetrou-o de uma vez só fazendo-o chorar e debater-se. A dor tomava seu corpo a tristeza de estar sendo tomado por alguém que não era Trowa o dilacerava.

E assim seguiram-se longos minutos. Trowa estava quase que totalmente liberto, ele precisava fazer algo. O moreno chorava e chamava o amado baixinho sentindo sua dor. Sentindo ódio puro com aquela cena.

Finalmente o moreno sentiu as cordas afrouxarem totalmente. Estava liberto, mas precisava ter cuidado a qualquer movimento seu o assassino poderia atentar contra a vida de Quatre.

Quatre sentiu quando o homem parou de se mover, parecia estar prevendo algo ele estava se concentrado em algo as suas costas, talvez Trowa.

Lentamente o homem saiu de dentro do loiro sabia que o moreno estava liberto, virou-se rapidamente e atirou a adaga em sua direção correndo alcançando em seguida a arma.

Trowa percebeu a inquietação do inimigo e viu quando ele lhe atirou a adaga, ele não tinha forças para desviar corretamente então só saiu de lado perdendo um pouco de tempo para recuperar-se da surpresa.

O homem finalmente alcançara a arma mirando imediatamente em direção ao moreno. Sentiu-se segurado por alguma coisa, era Quatre que segurava a arma por trás tentando tira-la do homem e desfazer a mira. A arma disparou durante a briga. Três tiros dois no teto um na direção de Trowa.

Quatre conseguira tomar a arma do assassino, mirou nele e descarregou-a. Foi tudo tão rápido que o loiro nem notou que o homem já estava morto depois do segundo tiro.

Lentamente o loiro colocou a arma no chão vindo a sentar-se no mesmo, estava gelado e ele estava nu procurou Trowa não escutava o amado não o vira tentar acudi-lo.

Finalmente o rapaz ouviu um gemido vinha do chão a sua frente. Trowa estava caído com um tiro no peito.

- Trowa... – disse Quatre com a voz embargada indo correr em direção ao amado logo em seguida.

Tudo que Quatre viu foi o amado tentando se despedir sem forças nem pra dizer eu te amo. Trowa morreu.

Agora um ano depois da fatídica data Quatre encontrava-se ali em seu tumulo, com o intuito de dar fim a própria vida. A adaga do atirador segura na mão direita. Os olhos perdidos.

Era hora. Era de hora de ir comemorar o aniversário que ele dera a Trowa junto com ele. Chegara a hora do fim.

Ninguém viu ninguém ouviu, quando naquela noite uma vida se deixava levar pela tristeza.

Quatre se matara justo ele que só queria comemorar a vida. Justo ele que só queria comemorar um aniversário.

Ah que tristeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Eu vou chorar! Eu sou horrível!

Escrevi essa fic para um concurso da Nyah, mas excedi o número de palavras! Creio que fugi do tema também! O tema não era estupro e morte, era aniversário! Ainda não sei como eu conseguir associar tudo isso!

Então vou colocar essa fic aqui na Espero que gostem!

Por favor, eu quero receber elogios, sugestões, críticas, tomates e outros vegetais podres em forma de comentário! Por favor!

Bom melhor eu ir antes que alguém me mate por ter cometido tamanha a injustiça com esses personagens!


End file.
